


Eel fishing

by TashxTARDIS



Series: Kind of weird stories my friends asked me on tumblr that I took very seriously [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, eel fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StaticQuake challenge Fitzsimmons to see who can go on the weirdest date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eel fishing

“Daisy and Lincoln have challenged us to see who can go on the weirdest date,” Fitz told Simmons as he got into bed. Jemma rolled over so she was facing him, reaching her arm over his chest. 

“Then we accept,” Jemma pulled out her phone “I’ll tell Daisy now.”

Fitz began to brainstorm in his head, trying to think of the weirdest things they could do together. They have been on some pretty weird dates in their time as a couple, especially if you count their trip to get Dr. Radcliffe. They ended up almost performing trans-humanist surgery. 

“What could we do, that’s so out of this world. Something that daisy and Lincoln would never expect us to do.”

“Something outdoorsy?” Fitz suggested.   
“Could work,” Jemma murmured “But it can’t be hiking or something normal like that, normal couples do that all the time. It has to be something really weird.”

The couple sat in silence for a minute, both trying to come up with something. Jemma had no idea’s, she couldn’t think of anything. Maybe they would have to rethink their outdoorsy idea. 

“Eel fishing,” Fitz muttered, breaking the silence. 

Jemma looked up at him, her mouth agape. 

“Eel fishing,” Fitz said, louder this time “Lots of couples go fishing, but not specifically Eel Fishing. Eel fishing is pretty weird.”

Jemma shook her head, “We are not going Eel fishing, Fitz,”

“Can you think of anything else,”

 

The New Zealand air was cold against Jemma’s neck, and being near the water didn’t make it any better. Jemma couldn’t believe Fitz had talked her into this, but since she couldn’t think of anything better this was the only option. 

“Isn’t this great, Jemma,” Fitz said, holding his rope over the river. 

Jemma sighed, “I don’t think you catch eels with a fishing rod, Fitz.”

He shrugged, using his free hand to hold up his phone to take pictures.

“We don’t have to catch any, we just have to prove to Daisy and Lincoln we’ve been.”

Jemma sighed. At least they were together, spending quality time with each other, Although she would rather spend her time at a restaurant or a movie. And, at least they would win the bet against Daisy and Lincoln.


End file.
